


Precipitating Change

by pollybywater



Category: The Sentinel/The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollybywater/pseuds/pollybywater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are stuck ... and then, they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipitating Change

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Notes/Disclaimer/Yadda: Graphic and **un** realistic m/m/m threesome action. Not, I say, for minors. Or fundamentalists. I don't own these characters but they wish I did. They'd have more fun. This story was written years ago for ainm who won it in an auction - the Katrina auction, I believe - and she originally wanted Jim and Walter Skinner, but we decided we couldn't leave Blair out. I have to say, and ainm knows this, that I was never entirely happy with this story and probably would never have posted it without her encouragement. Ainm also beta'ed to the point of co-authoring, which isn't to say she's responsible for the story's flaws, because I've picked at it since. Thank you, ainm! I'd also like to thank hollyilex and maxinehouse for their beta help. They aren't to blame, either, lol.

  


_No one could say why a thing once set in motion should stop anywhere; for why should it stop here rather than here? So that a thing will either be at rest or must be moved ad infinitum, unless something more powerful gets in its way. --Aristotle, 'Physics'_

***

Blair joined Brown and Rafe, who were standing near his and Jim's desks. They were making a not-so-casual inspection of the new temporary head of the FBI's Cascade field office, watching as Simon ushered the man into his office and closed the door.

To cover the fact that Jim was obviously – to Blair, anyway – eavesdropping, Blair made a questioning sound and tried to look curious.

"Sharp dresser," he said, peering past Rafe.

"Hugo Boss," Rafe said reverently.

"I thought his name was Skinner?" Blair remarked with feigned confusion, winning Rafe's elbow in his ribs.

"Can't you be just a _little_ stereotypically gay?" Rafe asked him exasperatedly. "I'm talking about his suit."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Yo, Hairboy, if you can't get it at Wal-Mart you don't need it, man. Am I right?"

"You're right, H," Blair teased back, covering the bittersweet amusement he felt every time his friends made a good-natured comment about his sexuality. They all thought he and Jim were lovers, and they didn't care.

Too bad Jim did.

Pushing that old pain aside as the irrelevancy it had to remain for the sake of his sanity, Blair remained beside Jim when Rafe and Brown left for their own desks. Still concentrating on whatever Simon and the Fed were saying to each other, Jim had ignored the byplay completely.

Part of Blair was happy to see Jim so relaxed about using his senses around their friends and coworkers. But part of him was pissed as hell because every time Jim did something like this – and he did it a lot – Blair got left holding the metaphorical bag somehow.

But that was only a symptom of a deeper problem, really.

Things between them had settled into some kind of weird holding pattern in the two years since the mess with his dissertation. He and Jim were still friends, roommates, and partners, still laughed at each other's jokes, still worked well together, still hung out enjoying the other's company ... but in a lot of ways, Blair thought their relationship was superficial. He and Jim orbited around each other but never really _connected_.

Blair didn't know how to get them out of the place they were in. He wasn't sure he even wanted to try. It wasn't a bad place, and he wasn't sure he deserved anything else, even if that dream hadn't become ... impossible.

Win some, lose some, some never had a chance. At least his friend and sentinel was in his life. Blair told himself it was going to have to be enough.

And so, as a friend, he whacked Jim on the shoulder unceremoniously.

"Man, cut it out. You know Simon'll be pissed if he catches you listening."

Jim started, glaring at Sandburg automatically, although he knew Blair was right.

He knew a lot more than Sandburg gave him credit for, actually. For example, he'd long since recognized that Blair had mentally consigned any possible romance between them to the 'it'll never happen' pile and given up.

It was an attitude that Jim didn't particularly appreciate. In fact, he found it rather insulting. Blair had never been the type to give up on a damn thing, but when he'd given up his dissertation, his career as an anthropologist, something had broken in Blair, and Blair had given up on _them_ , too.

Although, there were times Jim wondered if that hadn't happened sooner... in Mexico, perhaps, when he'd betrayed his guide with Alex Barnes.

He still felt like an unfaithful husband, tied to an unforgiving wife.

Not that Blair seemed to hold it against him, but something like that _had_ to be unforgivable, didn't it?

It had occurred to Jim that the real problem might stem from his failure to forgive _himself_ , both for his behavior with Barnes and for the months afterward when he'd intermittently acted like an asshole. He'd had to confront a rather ugly side of himself – the _Ellison_ side - that lashed out with painful intent. That side had fueled a lot of unkind words and bad behavior immediately after Naomi's meddling, too.

He'd had to confess to himself that he'd _wanted_ Blair to hurt over that damned dissertation, hurt the way _he_ had for so long.

He'd never wanted to be just a science project to Blair Sandburg, some impersonal ethical responsibility reduced to the printed page. As for Blair's press conference and denial of Jim's sentinel abilities, Jim knew Blair would have done what he'd done regardless of whatever he felt for Jim, all in the name of protecting his subject.

Jim admired Blair's ethics and hated them at the same time, because those ethics had stood between them long before he'd fucked up. Blair wouldn't sleep with a research subject – okay, fine, he wasn't one anymore, although he wasn't exactly sure what he was to Blair besides some kind of guide-ish obligation.

He wanted there to be more than duty and honor between them now, but there was so much inertia in the way things were that he didn't know how to _act_ to change things between them. Especially if Sandburg didn't talk to him about _them_ , and Sandburg didn't. Wouldn't.

For all the nagging Blair had always done about Jim's communication skills, Blair's were no better when it came to how Blair felt, and Jim _had_ tried. However, since the press conference and Blair's career change, Blair had seemed to become even more untouchable. Unreachable.

And maybe Blair wanted it that way. He rarely exhibited interest now in what Jim thought or felt or believed ... it was all the job or the Jags or fishing or 'you want a beer, man' between them. Blair didn't nag him for sentinel tests, or ask him for anything else, in fact.

Jim really wanted Blair to _ask_.

Maybe Blair didn't care as much as he used to... but Jim refused to believe that completely, because Blair _stayed_.

Jim had long since gotten past the spiteful little urge to make Blair sorry. Truth was, he didn't want to rock the boat, either. Jim wanted their even keel to last as long as it possibly could, even if it meant they'd lost something somewhere along the way.

Blair Sandburg was deep water, and deep water still scared Jim Ellison.

"The Fed has something he wants our input on," he said, and watched the shy interest percolate in Blair's worried blue eyes.

Blair seemed to have worrying down to an art these days. Jim had to admit he was tired of seeing it. He longed instead for the good humor and voracious curiosity that had once filled Blair's gaze.

"Ellison! Sandburg! My office!"

"Oh, joy," Blair said under his breath and turned away.

Jim got up, grabbed Blair, and held him in place until Jim was ahead. It wasn't quite a shove. Affronted, Blair started to open his mouth. Before he could speak, Jim shook his head and held up a peremptory finger.

"Uh-uh. I go in first for threat assessment. You don't get to call me pre-civilized then get pissed off when I act on instinct, Doctor Goodall."

Blair goggled at Jim and then smiled.

"After you, then, Cornelius."

Plainly amused by his 'Planet of the Apes' crack, Jim grinned at him, making Blair realize how seldom he saw that expression on his friend's face these days.

Blair resolved on the spot to put a smile there more often. Whatever Jim wanted, Jim would get, and he'd move heaven and earth, if he had to, to insure it.

He'd done it before.

Now if he could just find out what Jim wanted.

***

Walter Skinner went through the handshakes and introductions on autopilot, rather taken aback by a sudden surge of less-than-professional interest.

So this was Ellison and Sandburg, sentinel and guide. Their photographs didn't do them justice, not by a long shot.

Mulder's X-file on Ellison had piqued Walter's interest when he'd read it. When word got out at the Hoover that someone was needed to temporarily take over the Cascade field office, Walter had jumped at the chance, hoping to meet the duo. They weren't what he'd expected, although he laughed at himself now for having had expectations.

For one thing, they were a lot better looking than their pictures.

Jim Ellison was the personification of All-American clean living: handsome, tall and muscular. He'd be no one's subordinate unless he chose to be, which was an attitude Walter could easily recognize after a decade of Fox Mulder ... although it looked better on Ellison, who wore it without Mulder's sulky arrogance.

Sandburg was equally delightful to the eye, Walter thought with a private grin. Compact and startlingly beautiful with his long curly hair, large blue eyes, and full mouth, he seemed to belong in that niche at his sentinel's back, protected like the treasure Walter suspected the guide must be.

They _fit_ together.

This tempted Walter. He didn't question his immediate attraction to both; he knew himself too well and he'd lived through too much for too long to angst over his desires or try and deny them ... plus, he had too much self-confidence to believe those desires were beyond reach.

Still, it had been some time since he'd felt that visceral pull towards another man -- let alone two of them.

Letting his eyes wander briefly over Ellison and Sandburg, Walter pondered the ratio of risk to potential outcome and wondered about possibilities.

"Your case closure record is very impressive, Detectives," he commented idly before he stepped away, aware from Ellison's body language that the man was not unaffected by his proximity. "I'm looking forward to working with you both while I'm here."

"Thank you, Assistant Director Skinner."

So Ellison spoke for them, Walter noted, more than his curiosity aroused by the way Ellison stayed between Sandburg and him.

That was alpha behavior that called to Walter's blood, demanding he meet it in kind.

The kicker was in the way Sandburg just accepted it... which promised some interesting possibilities.

Ellison visibly relaxed once he'd moved back. No question, Walter would have to approach Ellison first.

No hardship in that, Walter Skinner decided with a private smile.

***

Jim almost let his poker face slip, scenting - sensing - the man's personal interest in him and Blair. He took a second look, zooming out from the minute physical clues he could see in dilating eyes and warming skin, assessing the man with a different eye.

Walter Skinner was a big man. Wide-shouldered, narrow-waisted, and without an ounce of visible fat, he gave the impression of being Simon's size despite being equal in height to Jim. The lines of his suit emphasized the fitness of the body beneath it. Bald and stern-featured, Skinner was saved from being plain by good bone structure, a pair of exquisite deep brown eyes and a remarkably sensual mouth – a mouth currently curved in a faint grin. He carried himself with a great deal of command presence -- an innate strength and power that demanded Jim's automatic respect.

More than that, there was something inside Jim that responded to Skinner on a purely physical level. He found he wanted to obey that unspoken _"come to me and rest your burdens,"_ and wondered if he could.

A sideways glance at his partner revealed that Blair had also noticed Skinner's quick admiring glance. With a pang, Jim noticed Blair looked a little surprised.

Surprise wasn't all he sensed - and naturally, Blair would be as impressed as he was by Walter Skinner's physicality. Jim could hardly blame him, not when he felt the same way.

"Captain Banks, Detectives, we have a lot of information to get through while we bring each other up to speed. Perhaps a conference room.."

"Right this way, Assistant Director Skinner."

Simon escorted Skinner out, leaving Blair and Jim to stare at each other. Blair looked a little confused, his eyes wary as they met Jim's.

 _He knows I know he finds Skinner attractive and he's afraid of how I'm going to react._

"What just happened?" Blair asked him with an odd little rueful smile.

"It's not your imagination," Jim said quietly, devil impulse prompting him to answer the questions Blair hadn't asked. "He's attracted to us."

"Both of us? You can't be serious," Blair said incredulously.

"What, I'm not hot?" Jim asked with feigned insult, relieved when Blair snorted at him indelicately and relaxed a little.

"Yeah, man, you're on fire. It- uh, it doesn't bother you?"

"Where are my detectives?" Simon asked loudly from outside his office. Jim gave Blair a quick grin and motioned him out, still smiling as he leaned into Blair's ear and whispered.

"We'll talk about this later, but it doesn't bother me. You think he wants us separately or together, Chief?"

"Oh my god."

Blair shivered, and Jim started to reconsider a few things his own feelings had blinded him to – namely, Blair's.

It could be he'd been going about this thing all wrong.

***

Their working dinner, in the elegant suite Skinner had taken in one of Cascade's finest residential hotels, was bizarre – at least for Blair, who'd started feeling things were getting surreal when Skinner had suggested it. Ensconced at a heavy oak table in the dining/sitting area, Blair watched and listened while two conversations went on at once.

There was discussion and statistics, dull and dry as hell. Nonetheless, it was relevant, because the Bureau was targeting known anti-government militia types in the Pacific Northwest, of which Cascade had more than its share.

Blair did try to listen, but was too distracted by the contents of his own head to really pay attention, thanks to the other conversation -- the one going on between Skinner and Jim, with sideways glances and head tilting and tiny, fleeting smiles.

Blair _knew_ this conversation. He recognized the subtle flirting and the occasional double entendre, the dry jokes and the offer of given names. _You're interested, I'm interested, let's explore this._ There'd been a time when he and Jim had interacted with each other that way. Blair had also seen Jim behave like this on meeting some woman who caught his eye – and Jim did have an eye for the babes – but Blair had never seen it quite like this, directed at another man.

Even Simon noticed something was up, shooting Jim a hard glance, Blair a worried one, and Skinner a warning frown as he rose from the table.

"I've got to get going. I'm meeting Daryl at the game," he reminded his detectives, allowing a grin when Jim made a face and Sandburg rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, rub in those season tickets, Captain." Those tickets for the Jags' home games had been Simon's last Christmas present from Major Crimes. Blair was already saving for Jim's this year.

"Goodnight, gentlemen." With a final searching look at Blair - that practically screamed _'should I leave you?'_ \- Simon picked up his coat and briefcase. "See you bright and early."

"Yes, Sir," Jim said, getting the message very clearly; his assent was quickly echoed by Blair.

  
Once Simon was gone, Jim and Blair both leaned back in their chairs and surveyed the assistant director, who coolly shed his coat and tie, then unbuttoned the topmost buttons of his shirt.

The actions struck Jim as unexpectedly provocative for this stage of the game. Tiny curls in salt and pepper peeked out at Skinner's collar, adorning the tanned skin at the base of Skinner's throat where Jim could see his pulse beat. Jim's nostrils flared involuntarily, catching the man's scent, and Blair gave him that sideways glance that said _'I know what you're doing.'_

Walter watched the silent conversation with interest, wondering just how much the sentinel could detect from body language and minute physical cues. The man wore a plain gray Henley that enhanced a spectacular upper body, having shed his own jacket much earlier.

It was almost a courtship display, and Walter appreciated the effect.

Sandburg, on the other hand, watched them both with a much more guarded demeanor. Sitting at Ellison's left – leaving the sentinel's weapon hand free out of habit, Walter noticed approvingly – the younger man had had little to say while examining their behavior a bit coolly.

Walter wouldn't have been sure that Sandburg was interested at all, but his close inspection also noted hurt and pain behind the speculative curiosity in those vivid eyes. Because he'd supervised a lot of green agents, he also saw the self-doubt and uncertainty.

The small distances between the two men told him more than he'd expected. Being who he was, he couldn't see any reason to beat around the bush.

"You're beautiful together. I thought you were lovers, but you're not, are you. I was going to invite you both to stay," Walter said bluntly, his gaze steady on Blair's intensely blue eyes.

Blair shook his head mutely, shocked silent by Walter's bold words. His gaze skittered towards Jim, afraid of what he might see.

Jim was looking back at him, lower lip curved in a crooked, almost regretful smile.

"We're everything but," Jim answered without glancing at Walter.

Setting a hand gently on Blair's shoulder, Jim was starting to understand some things about what was wrong with _them_ just from Blair's reactions.

"It's complicated. I think we'd resigned ourselves to believing it would never happen. Your presence-"

Glancing at Walter, Jim met those bottomless brown eyes and gave a faint shrug.

"My presence is a catalyst and a surprise. It's not a good time to proposition you both." Walter grinned. "Though it would be very good in one respect, I assure you."

Jim grinned back, the two of them exuding so much lusty testosterone that Blair had to sigh. Still speechless, he shook his head again. He couldn't believe Jim said that - making it sound like Jim had actually given their being lovers some thought – and had decided against it, obviously.

That was a thought that stung Blair with its own special pain.

Easier to think Jim had never wanted him, period. Which meant they couldn't be serious about including him and why should they?

Blair could accept that Skinner wanted Jim. Hell, who wouldn't? And he understood why Jim would want Skinner. He knew Jim wasn't absolutely straight and Walter Skinner was a good-looking guy -- tough and built and so exquisitely masculine that, like Jim, he made Blair want to sit up and howl at the moon.

Blair could even – barely – conceive that Skinner might want _him_ , too. The big man looked like the type who'd appreciate a good bratty sub sometimes and Blair had an occasional fondness for taking that role. He didn't doubt he'd have a good time in Walter Skinner's bed. And he could definitely make it worth Skinner's while, as well.

But he would never believe that Jim suddenly wanted him ... or had changed his mind about not wanting him ... or whatever it was Jim was implying with any of this.

In fact, if he accepted that as true, it might even piss him off, Blair decided calmly, unconsciously setting his jaw. Who the hell was Jim Ellison to think Blair ought to just fall into his arms and be grateful like some kind of supplicant at the gate because Jim changed his mind?

He watched Skinner and Jim giving each other that intense, considering, assessing glance and felt claustrophobic under the weight of their unspoken conversation. Not wanting to be turned on by his subsequent – automatic - mental picture of himself on his knees at Jim's feet, Blair shook that out of his head and pushed back from the table, standing.

Jim stood with him and Blair stepped back. He couldn't afford to have Jim brush up against his body right now.

"Going somewhere, Chief?"

"Just the john, man." It was a lie when he said it. Blair didn't know what atavistic instinct was telling him that neither man would let him go, so he didn't waste any time turning away, wanting distance.

"Blair," Walter said very quietly, having risen with the same speedy cat-like grace of the trained warrior. He grasped Blair very loosely by one wrist and stopped Blair's retreat. "I do want you. Both of you."

Walter actually wanted Blair Sandburg every bit as much as he wanted Jim Ellison; and that was saying a lot. He hoped it showed.

Blair closed his eyes. Walter's dark chocolate tone slid down his spine and straight to his balls, just like the light grasp of that big, callused hand. He suddenly felt fragile and needy and weak, reeling under some inner longing for comfort that urged him to turn and huddle into that massive chest for protection.

He'd never felt protected before Jim Ellison. Now it was a sensation he craved, which made Blair wonder what the fuck was wrong with him. Getting all emotional when this was – if it was anything – just sex? Good god, wasn't sex a big enough issue all by itself right now?

Not that he could _do_ 'just sex', not if Jim was involved.

"That's direct," he managed to say to Skinner, fighting to keep his voice even. Blair wanted to stutter, standing like he was between the two taller men, feeling Skinner's hard warmth. Especially when Walter breathed in his scent audibly, stepping closely into his side and nudging him politely, but with intent ... and solid proof of arousal.

"I try to be direct," Skinner said quietly. "It saves time."

Blair was tempted despite his fears -- so, so tempted -- to accept the invitation. So tempted to take this opportunity to lie with both his best friend and this man who claimed to want them both, to find out what he'd always wanted to know, what it would feel like...

The prospect made his half-hard cock swell and his heart pound, but his desire was mixed with raw fear.

"I can't," he said softly, taking another step back, eyes opening to meet Jim's as though it was Jim who was holding him there.

"What are you scared of, Chief?"

Of course, Jim knew he was frightened, but how the hell could he answer that question?

Blair opened his mouth, reconsidered, and shook his head.

 _I'm afraid it'll be a mistake. I'm afraid of what will happen to us. I'm afraid to need you more than I already do. I'm afraid you won't like it and I'll end up being blamed. I'm afraid you'll turn on me again, only this time, it will kill me if you do, because every little bit of me is already yours except this- but you never- Either you never saw it, or you just never wanted me before or you didn't want me enough.._

 _And I can't believe you want me_ now _unless you think it's the only way to get_ him.

Blair wasn't going to stand in Jim's way. Hadn't he just promised himself Jim would have whatever Jim wanted? Blair had no doubt the big Fed could also show Jim a good time, and he wasn't afraid that Skinner would hurt Jim. Skinner didn't give off that vibe.

"You guys don't need me," he said, trying for casual. "Have fun. It's cool." He tugged his wrist, but before Walter released him, Jim stepped into his other side and crowded him back towards Walter.

Blair couldn't deny those two hard bodies felt too damned good.

"We don't want you to leave," Walter murmured near Blair's ear, wondering if Jim recognized Blair's fear as clearly as he did.

Sandburg's body, caught as it was between his and Ellison's, felt beyond good; warm and firm and strong. Walter really wanted to see the two of them naked, wanted to lie between them and feel their skin meet and glide.

He was relieved to note that whatever Blair Sandburg's objection was, it wasn't lack of physical interest ... which only made him more determined.

A determined Walter Skinner was a dangerous man.

"Are you a virgin with men, beautiful Blair?" He breathed into those soft curls, his hand sliding up Blair's arm in what could outwardly pass as just a friendly gesture. Pausing at Blair's shoulder, Walter squeezed it lightly, aware of Blair's tension.

"It's... been a long time," Blair managed, trying not to shiver as his nerves tingled, skin begging he surrender to that touch. He deliberately avoided looking at Jim as he stepped away from them both.

"I can't think-- I need to think about this."

"That's the problem. We've been overthinking this too long, Chief," Jim said, just a little taken aback by Blair's reluctance.

Blair finally looked up and met Jim's gaze, too many doubts in his eyes. Jim lifted a hand to Blair's face and stroked that strong jaw, liking the prickle of evening beard that stung his fingertips.

"I didn't get it before. You think I don't want you. How can you possibly think that?"

Blair gaped at Jim and shook his head, dislodging Jim's touch.

"You never _have,_ that's how," he said damningly to Jim's slightly accusatory tone and tried to push past him.

"Crap. Blair, wait. Please." Jim grabbed Blair's upper arm. "That's not true. I did want you – _do_ want you-"

"You want someone I can't be," Blair replied, a sharp nod indicating Walter Skinner. Blair wished Jim would just let him go before he fell to pieces. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. "It's okay, you know. Everybody has a type and I know I'm not- I'm too- I don't-"

"Blair, come here," Skinner said, patient as a mountain. "Come to me, please."

Blair paused and glanced up at the big man, his expression softening slightly as he caught Skinner aiming a lethal eyebrow at Jim, who drew back his hand.

Walter offered the skittish younger man a hand, relieved when it was taken in a cold-fingered grasp. He used it to draw Blair to him.

"You're exquisite, Blair. I want you very much."

Jim watched in some astonishment as the big tough Fed delicately lifted Blair's fingers to his mouth and brushed his lips over their tips.

"You boys haven't been handled too carefully, have you? You both act like you expect to get hurt. I understand that." Skinner brought Blair's hand to his chest, holding it flattened over his heart. "I won't hurt you."

"No, I don't think you would," Blair almost whispered, staring into Skinner's face searchingly.

Blair understood precisely what attracted him to this man; this man who was so much like Jim underneath and so very much the Jim Blair wanted. This man who lived unafraid, accepting himself. This man who could carry the world on his shoulders and count his life well spent. This _good_ man; who was being completely sincere in this attraction to _him,_ whether Blair understood it or not.

"Why would you look twice at me when Jim is standing right here?"

"Jesus, Chief--"

Walter lifted his free hand and held it out to Jim, requesting his silence at the same time.

Jim took the offered hand and stepped in closer, biting his tongue on his own protests. Was this what his death-grip on the status quo had done to Blair? Made Blair so unsure of himself? So unhappy and withdrawn inside, behind the facade of good-natured partner and friend?

Strong, callused fingers held his hand warmly, drawing him in.

"You think you don't compare?" Walter asked Blair, a tender smile on his face as he looked down into Blair's face. "You're very wrong and I want to prove that to you."

"And I bet it would be amazing," Blair said and glanced over his shoulder, meeting Jim's eyes voluntarily for the first time in some while.

There were still oceans of doubt in the depths of Blair's eyes, Jim thought. Working on instinct, he lifted his free hand to Blair's face, cupping that firm jaw and burying his fingertips in those curls. Following Walter Skinner's heartfelt lead, Jim spoke to Blair directly, pressing into Blair's body and letting his own interested groin rub against Blair's ass.

"It _will_ be amazing, every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, Blair. I always have. I want you every way there is and I have for a very long time. I guess I hid it better than I thought, and I'm sorry for that," he said, meaning every word and making sure Blair _heard_ him. "Chief, you've been hiding in plain sight, too. I didn't know you still lo- care- were interested."

"Jim, you dumbass, of course I love you. I never sto- Well, you know, I couldn't. Stop. Ever. And yeah, of course I'm ... uh ... interested," Blair barely managed, his face heating. The truth of Jim's words were chiseling away at his heart, releasing a sudden spurt of joy that wanted to geyser out of control.

Walter sighed to himself and thought rather irrelevantly of his Russian grandmother's elaborate tales of high drama and romance on the steppes. Just like those stories, this was larger than life, and Walter ruefully acknowledged he had no business getting involved any further.

He released Blair and started to step aside, but Blair's fingers tightened on his with sudden strength.

"Walter, wait, please."

Blair peered up at Jim. For the first time in far, far too long, Jim saw Blair's eyes light with renewed faith and pleasure in _him_. He smiled at Blair involuntarily, simply happy to see Blair so deeply delighted ... and felt their connection settle into foundation with an almost audible 'thunk'.

Every sense he had told him what Blair was thinking, and he nodded in agreement. They were on the same page at last and it felt wonderful.

It had been a long time coming.

"I want everything you want, Chief," he said and he meant that, too, understanding that Blair was considering staying and acting on their mutual attraction to the big Fed.

Blair wasn't alone in that urge.

Blair smiled back at him, so beautiful in that moment that Jim almost gasped. It was some consolation that Walter did the same, once Blair turned that smile on him.

Blair laid his hands on Walter's chest, smile softening into an expression of genuine gratitude and warmth.

"We'd like to stay, Walter. If you still want us to. We want you. I think we need you to keep us honest," Blair said teasingly. His glance at Jim still managed to contain such bemused joy that Jim couldn't stop smiling himself. It felt damned good to see Sandburg so happy and know he was responsible.

"Mmm, I can do that," Walter said, smiling back as if he couldn't help it, either.

Truthfully, Walter couldn't. Blair Sandburg was the prettiest damned thing he'd ever seen, to use an expression he hadn't used since leaving Texas to be a Marine. It felt good to have witnessed the rather grim young detective suddenly brighten up and exude this cheerful happiness.

Just then Sandburg bounced on his toes, and Jim Ellison chuckled out loud, wrapping one arm around Blair's shoulders and one around Walter's.

Blair muffled a giggle against the hard wall of Walter's chest, aware of Jim's continuing amusement. He couldn't remember ever seeing Jim this relaxed and happy. The last of his doubts dissolved and Blair let himself lean into Walter with a sigh.

"God, you feel good. Jim--" Blair tugged at Jim until he was being pressed between them, strength and heat on front and back. "Oh, yeah. I like this."

In fact, Blair was sorely tempted to drop to his knees then and there, baring both their cocks and tasting them both. He _wanted..._

Walter hummed as Blair's cock re-hardened against his thigh. He enjoyed the way Blair melted into him in open surrender.

He nosed those soft curls, exchanging a quick glance with Jim, who looked vaguely stoned with the pleasure of rubbing himself into Blair's ass.

"Is this how you want it, baby? Face to face with me while Jim takes you from the rear?"

"You'd be surprised by how many ways I want it," Blair said, eyes darkening as his pupils blew wide. He licked those lush lips and Walter had to lower his head to nuzzle Blair's cheek, pleased when Jim mirrored his actions on Blair's other side.

"You should have everything you want, Chief," Jim said softly into Blair's ear.

"You're absolutely right," Blair decided and went to his knees, turning, leaving the two other men standing side by side and him kneeling before both. He looked up at them and licked his lower lip again, blinking demurely. "This is part of everything I want ... so stand still and let me do this."

Without hesitating, he took off their shoes, pitching them near the wall. He then loosened their belts and undid their trousers, Jim before Walter, lowering their slacks and boxers to mid-thigh.

Two heavily eager erections sprung out to greet him. Blair grasped them and gave each a stroke. Both generously sized, hot, hard, and rosy with need; they made Blair's mouth water.

"Oh, yeah. Gorgeous," he breathed, vaguely aware Jim and Walter were bracing each other with entwined arms.

"God, Blair..."

"Jesus Christ."

"This is so fucking _kinky_ ," Blair said with obvious delight, before moving to press a kiss to the tip of each hard cock. "I love it!"

Closing his eyes, he licked from one to the other, lavishing wet strokes that circled each broad mushroom-shaped head and lingered at the slits. Busy hands measured, stroked, weighed and openly enjoyed ... until two strong men were swaying and groaning with reaction.

Blair pulled away and stared up at Jim and Walter.

"Take off your shirts," he ordered huskily.

Walter shook his head, his own eyes dark and hungry.

"No, I think it's our turn to see you."

Moving as if they'd rehearsed it, Jim and Walter stepped out of slacks and socks and then lifted Blair to his feet; Jim baring him from the waist up while Walter knelt to remove his jeans and sneakers. They _manhandled_ him – oh, not roughly, but with a degree of surety that made Blair feel deliciously weak, while they took the opportunity to ditch their own shirts as well.

Walter rubbed each of the arches of Blair's feet in turn and Blair wondered if the man had any idea how good that felt -- and looked.

Walter's upturned grin indicated that he did.

In the meantime, Jim had wrapped strong arms around him and was sniffing at his neck – fully supporting Blair's leaning weight, his hard cock rubbing firmly against the top of Blair's cleft.

Between the two of them, they were killing him ... in a good way, but still. Blair was half-afraid he was going to black out from the pleasure and they'd barely touched him.

"Very nice," Walter breathed against his groin and Blair shuddered, throwing his head back against Jim's shoulder. Jim licked his throat and he moaned – loudly – particularly when Jim nipped him just beneath his ear.

"I want to see you lose control, Chief," Jim murmured in a tone of voice that vibrated directly through Blair to his balls, beyond hearing.

"Oh," he sighed shakily, "you're about to. It's been- I haven't-"

"I know it's been a while for you. You worried about keeping up?" Jim teased suddenly, smiling against Blair's face.

And having Jim smile at him felt as good as everything else, Blair thought, caught in another giddy rush of joy, resonating like some kind of feedback loop between them.

"You old guys ought to be worried about keeping up with me," Blair told Jim with what felt like a totally foolish grin.

It felt so good to give in, to feel Walter's soft chuckle against the wing of his pelvis. A warm puff of air against his tender skin was followed by a soft wet lick and Blair's cock twitched involuntarily, demanding attention.

Walter drew back and looked up Blair's body, eyes as hot as his hands on Blair's thighs, finally meeting both their gazes.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, boy." He looked at Jim and gave a wicked grin that Jim returned. "I bet you could get him off by kissing him. He's very responsive."

Blair couldn't prevent the blush that rose from his chest, up his neck, to his face at the praise in Walter's words.

"God, you are beautiful like this. Both of you," Walter said, proving he could do black velvet tones with the best of them. Blair felt his thighs loosen. Jim arched into his butt, equally affected, groaning almost inaudibly enough to qualify as a growl.

Jim wasn't that far from orgasm himself, battling his senses for control. His skin was so stimulated from having naked Blair rubbing against naked him that touch was almost off the scale.

"Blair won't be the only one who shoots if I kiss him," he admitted, trying to steady his breathing and switch his focus to another sense. Sight didn't help diminish his arousal any. Naked Walter Skinner on his knees at Blair's feet was almost scary good, the big man's muscles flexing in those massive shoulders and that hot, hard cock pointing aggressively from a dark thatch of pubic hair.

"I'd like to see that," Walter said and Blair sighed, sagging into Jim. Jim gasped as touch skipped up another level, responding to his desire.

"Jim," Blair's hand turned his face; Blair searching his eyes with that 'are your senses okay?' look in his own.

Jim didn't want to see it there.

"We should give the man what he wants, Blair." Jim said, turning Blair in his arms easily until Blair was bent back over one arm, Jim's hand tangling in the silky curls at the back of Blair's head. "I'd like to see that, too."

Jim's other hand went behind Blair's back as he leaned over Blair's face, taking a moment to stare into the dazed indigo eyes that were blinking up at him in aroused surprise.

"Please," Blair whispered, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lower lip. "Jim-"

"You never have to ask," Jim promised, lowering his mouth to Blair's at last.

He sipped lightly at first, rubbing his closed lips over Blair's and inhaling his taste before his tongue came out to play. Blair was trembling against him by the time the tip of his tongue teased over Blair's damp lower lip; that full moist flesh quivering at his lightest touch.

"I love you," he breathed down Blair's throat before seizing that lip in his teeth, tugging gently ... then sealing his mouth over Blair's, catching the returning words as Blair said them for only the second time.

"I love you too, Jim."

To Jim those words tasted every bit as sweet as the warm living flavor of Blair's mouth, and he groaned again, cock jumping hard against the hollow of Blair's hip. He could feel the spreading slickness of his pre-ejaculate and staggered slightly with a resultant hot rush of pleasure.

Blair rocked Jim's world. He always had.

"Fuck," Blair mumbled, arms going around him as if to steady him, fingers of one hand stroking the back of Jim's head. "You feel-"

"I know. You, too," Jim said breathlessly, tongue sliding deeper inside Blair's mouth, caressing its mate in slow exploration. He tore his mouth off Blair's just long enough to look – a little cross-eyed - at Walter. "You might have to hold me up. You pack quite a punch, Chief," he added affectionately, smiling at his shivering lover.

Blair's lips were red and wet and swollen, and Jim watched as Blair tasted their kiss.

Jim thought he could almost come just from that.

Then Walter moved behind him, big arms sliding around both him and Blair.

"Oh, God," Jim managed, wrestling again with touch for a long minute as that hard body sheltered his with the hug. Skin to skin, with Walter's erection riding his ass and one big hand planted on his chest ... and with Blair in his arms, on his tongue ... it was almost too much.

Jim's balls drew up tightly. He stilled the automatic movement of his hips by pure willpower.

"'Oh, God' is right," Blair murmured just loudly enough, thankfully distracting Jim out of what could easily become a tactile-induced zone.

"Yes," Walter said, careful to use an equally quiet voice. He looked over Jim's shoulder and feasted his eyes on the way Blair Sandburg looked, weak with lust, his skin flushed and those blue eyes glittering in the reflected lamplight ... his cock dusky red and angry-looking as it curved back towards his belly button. That chest hair tempted Walter's fingers every bit as much as Ellison's hairless pecs.

Walter badly wanted to get them into bed and start touching - but he wanted to see this happen for the two of them more.

"Kiss him again," he whispered into Jim's ear, bracing his legs, prepared when Jim swayed into him. "Doesn't he have a beautiful mouth? And a beautiful cock. You've got yourself a big boy there. He'll feel like heaven inside your mouth and in your ass-"

Jim kissed Blair hard and Blair met his tongue stroke for stroke. Little moans trapped in the back of Blair's throat vibrated into Jim's mouth. Too overcome by the way every sense was being satisfied, further undone by Walter's deep croon and the way Blair was writhing against him – into him, as if fighting to get closer – Jim surrendered control and came first.

Muffling his roar in the rough, desperate kiss, Jim bucked against Blair's body and then backward into Walter's, the dual stimulation wringing hard pulses of unbelievable pleasure out of his body. Jim finally had to lift his mouth and gasp for air ... that was exhaled on an agonized moan as the rush of sensation became blindingly fierce.

"Oh, Jim, oh, god," Blair said helplessly, eyes wide and fixed on Jim's face as he finally saw the expression he'd always dreamed of putting there: that almost pained look of absolute nirvana. It was all Blair needed to push him over the edge, too, and his body arched as his balls spasmed in sympathy, cock untouched.

"Beautiful, beautiful," Walter whispered hoarsely, holding Jim and Blair both when they started coming. He watched Blair shoot, pearl-pale fluid spurting with surprising force. "That's it. Come, both of you. Come for each other. Come hard."

Blair cried out harshly and shook in their grasp, out of control. Forcing his own gaze to focus, Jim watched Blair, too, noting that his emotional pleasure in Blair's obvious ecstasy felt as powerful as his slowly subsiding physical release. The sea-salt scent of his and Blair's ejaculate filled his nose, and Jim sniffed at it appreciatively, letting sight and smell fill his eyes and nose; pulling him back from oblivion.

"Love you, Chief."

Blair could only whimper, going limp as the last waves crashed over him. He hid his face in Jim's throat and panted, while Walter kissed the corner of his mouth lightly before licking him and Jim both.

"Getting a serious kink for the sniffing and tasting here," Blair warned after a shallow gasp, shivering all over again like he was the one with a sentinel's skin.

"You may have more kinks before we're through," Walter noted calmly, helping Jim balance Blair until Blair could stand on his own. When Jim had regained the same ability, Walter stepped around him, his own hard cock straining and unsatisfied.

Walter dragged one finger through the fluids on Jim's pink skin, lifting it to his mouth and tonguing it delicately.

"Good flavor."

"Oh, shit. I can't- not this fast-" Jim moaned, grabbing his own dick as a fresh surge of arousal throbbed through him like the bass notes of a too-loud amp, making his balls ache.

"Looks like you can," Blair said, mimicking Walter's gesture by tasting Jim's semen where it was cooling on his lower body. His finger lingered on his lip as he regarded the other men from beneath half-open eyes. "Shower, Walter? Jim's beautiful wet."

"Jesus, Sandburg," Jim said, flushing despite himself at Blair's dreamy, almost stoned expression.

"It's true. You're like, the perfect example of a human, Jim."

"'What a piece of work is man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving, how express and admirable, in action, how like an angel, in apprehension, how like a god. The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals'," Walter's voice flowed like warm blankets around both Jim and Blair, making Blair sigh luxuriously.

"Oh, wow, all this and Shakespeare, too. Wow." Blair dropped to his knees in front of Walter, hands on his thighs. "Perfect," he said again, nosing the length of Walter's sensitive shaft and breathing over the head. "Your turn, big man."

"Not yet, Blair," Walter managed; the words torn out of him in a rasp as Blair mouthed the plum-colored end of his cock, those plush lips stretching around his girth. Jim had moved behind him, reaching around him to card elegant fingers through his chest hair, occasionally searching out a hidden nub and tugging at it. The supple strength of Jim's body warmed his back, ass, and posterior thighs, and Walter felt his eyes start to close.

He shook off the overpowering seduction with some effort and eased away. He didn't rush, turning to look at them both and marvel all over again at his good fortune.

"I want you in bed. We'll shower later."

Walter had only to watch both pairs of blue eyes darken to know they agreed. Jim stepped up behind him, running one hand from his shoulder, down his back, to his ass. It lingered there, squeezing.

"Nice ass. Too nice for a desk man. What do you do?"

"Same things you do, I suspect. Box, jog, swim, weights ... run my ass off chasing after junior agents. I stay busy."

Jim stepped around to face him, and Walter was pleased to see the wry acknowledgment in the smile his words had prompted. Jim held his shoulders for a moment and inspected him frankly, gaze lingering for a moment on Walter's erection, which certainly wasn't subsiding.

Blair sucked in a hoarse gasp and they looked at him.

"Damn, the two of you together ... that's gonna be pretty fucking hot to watch. You're both-"

Blair's words apparently failed him. Jim and Walter had to laugh when those hands gestured in admiration. Much lower, too, Blair's appreciation for them was plainly visible.

"Ah, youth," Walter said with a lingering grin.

"It's the company I keep," Blair responded, his voice octaves lower than usual as he stared at Jim and Walter helplessly.

They'd all tossed around the word beautiful, and Jim and Walter were, by its original definition, very pleasing to see or hear, delighting the mind or senses. Both men were tall and muscular and well-formed ... and if Walter Skinner was ten years older than Jim, you couldn't tell it by the condition of his body. Blair was fascinated by the contrast in Walter's heavy chest hair and Jim's satiny skin, the two of them so exceptionally put-together. They stood like erotic sculpture, close enough to kiss.

For an instant, Blair again wondered briefly why either of them would want him – then he dismissed that as bullshit thinking and made up his mind. He'd let himself enjoy every minute of this unusual liaison - and not just for Jim's sake, but for his own.

"He's got you there," Jim said, ghosting a caress over Walter's cock then turning to walk toward the suite's bed, visible in the next room through an open door. Walter stood back and just watched the man's ass move for a moment, enjoying the view as Jim turned back the bed to the bottom sheet, gracefully fanfolding the covers to rest at the foot of the bed.

Blair hooked an arm through his and rubbed against him lightly.

"He's..." Uncharacteristically, Walter's speech trailed away.

"Magnificent," Blair pronounced with an audible smile, not surprised when Jim turned to glare at them.

"Are you coming?" Jim asked impatiently. "Or are you going to stare at my ass all day?"

"We could do that and still come," Blair commented to Walter's agreeing nod.

Jim made them both smile when he actually blushed.

Yeah, absolutely beautiful. There was no other word for Jim Ellison.

"I want to see you with each other," Blair confessed abruptly. "I want to watch."

"Chief, you _are_ kinky," Jim said approvingly, shooting Blair a smile. "You gonna touch yourself while you watch?"

"Oh, shit," Blair muttered as his cock responded to that provocative tone by becoming fully hard again. He prided himself on having good recovery time, but this was ridiculous.

"I'd like to see that," Walter added smoothly, lifting Blair's chin in one big hand and kissing his lips. They yielded to him warmly, opening to allow his plunging tongue. Walter tasted the salt-sweet remnants of Jim's semen in Blair's mouth, and hummed appreciatively, delving deeper, seduced by the way that Blair's tongue stroked and sucked at his. He buried his hands in that wonderful hair and let himself feed on that enthusiastic vitality.

"Damn, I get it," Jim breathed. Walter lifted his head slowly, gaze lingering on Blair, who was panting; his own eyes heavy and dark. "It's hot to watch."

Walter looked over at Jim.

"And you're right. He does pack quite a punch," he managed to rasp, smiling when he noticed Jim Ellison's cock was hard and ready. "You gonna sit on the bed?" He asked Blair, who took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Wow. Uh, no. If I'm that close I'll want to touch." Blair shook his head until he cleared his senses. Walter kissed like a conquering overlord. He loved it.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Walter teased, giving him an affectionate squeeze before releasing him.

Walking into the _en suite_ bathroom, Walter dampened a couple of wash cloths with warm water and picked up a couple of towels, too, returning to hand one each to Jim and Blair. Unfolding one towel over the seat of an elegantly upholstered wingback chair, he threw the extra on the bed, then turned the chair to face the mattress.

"Ringside seat," he said and Blair smiled sunnily at them both.

"I'll reserve the right to jump in any time."

Jim watched Blair with a smile of his own, admiring the way Blair looked, naked, framed by the chair's heavily embroidered patterned blue damask. The color echoed in Blair's hot gaze as Blair sat with his legs unashamedly open. One hand was already threading through the hair at Blair's groin; making his cock bob hopefully.

Jim's sight afforded him the vision of Blair's flushed skin, where perspiration shone like morning dew, trapped in tiny crystals clinging to Blair's body hair ... an achingly beautiful sight, like the small pearl of fluid that glistened on the slit of Blair's rigid cock.

"Pretty picture," Walter said. Blair ducked his head and blushed a little more heavily.

Jim and Walter shared a grin, then Walter reached into his bedside table drawer and withdrew condoms and lube – two tubes. One tube and the condoms he set on top of the elegant table, where tissues and hypoallergenic baby wipes sat unapologetically.

He handed the other tube of lube to Blair. Blair accepted the tube with a curious lift of his mobile eyebrows, and Walter could practically hear his thoughts.

"It pays to be ready. When you decide you're ready, you _be_ ready, boy," he ordered in a gruff voice.

Jim started to protest that tone then saw Blair sink back against the chair and lower his chin. More than that, Jim saw the way Blair's cock jumped and his nipples tightened, skin glossing with fresh sweat.

"Oh. Damn."

Jim thought he'd said that to himself, but he caught Walter smirking at him and offered a rueful grin. No, he hadn't known Blair could even _do_ submissive ... but now that he did, he intended to have a lot of fun with it.

Walter nodded, as if approving his intentions ... then those big hands were on Blair's legs, parting them even further, until each was hooked over an arm of the chair, leaving Blair splayed wide open, strong thighs taut.

"Jesus," Walter said, stepping back to appreciate his handiwork. "Just like that. Perfect." He turned to Jim with a lusty grin. "Now that part of the scene is set. Come here."

And, oh, damn, but Jim hadn't known _he_ could do submissive either, but that tone made him want to drop to his knees and crawl.

As it was, he found himself standing at parade rest in front of the man, winning an approving nod that warmed him all over and straightened him with pride. It didn't matter what their relative levels of command in their respective services had been; Jim recognized and responded almost instinctively to Walter's air of command. He couldn't help it. He'd been drilled on it too well and too long and it was still a large part of him, independent thinker or not.

Walter found himself straightening reflexively, acknowledging that unconscious stance at attention.

They were both soldiers at heart, no matter where their careers had led them, men of honor who'd borne arms in defense of their country.

It showed in Jim Ellison, and Walter respected that deeply. Not to say he didn't respect Blair's sweet capitulation; that got to him on a whole other level. They were perfect together – as a couple – and separately as individuals. Hell, he liked them as much as he wanted them, and it had been a while since he'd had a bed partner for which that was the truth ... let alone, two.

Walter couldn't stop grinning inside, although he managed to limit it outwardly as a wry quirk of his lips.

He leaned into Jim and sniffed the side of Jim's face, and the reaction his simple gesture caused came on a jolt of mutual arousal. Jim's head fell back as he bared the side of his neck, and Walter nuzzled the soft skin where his jaw met his neck.

"Turn around," Walter whispered too low for Blair to hear.

Jim barely heard it himself, obeying automatically, Walter's hands steadying his arms even as Walter covered his back; breath hot on the back of Jim's sensitive neck.

"Look at Blair."

Blair was squirming as he watched them, hands on his thighs. He met Jim's eyes and shook his head as if disbelieving.

"God, Jim, you don't know what you look like together. Walter-" Blair gave them a helpless shrug. "I've never seen anything so- Look in the mirror. Both of you."

Jim and Walter turned as one to look into the large mirror over the dresser, and Blair heard them both catch a startled gasp when they saw themselves standing there. They were well matched, of a height but with enough contrast to make a striking picture together. Walter wasn't quite as cut as Jim Ellison – few were – but he was still strongly muscled and fit, from his broad shoulders and trim waist to his long feet. His body bore more scars than Jim's, but they only enhanced his aura of powerful strength. In the golden lamplight, Walter's skin looked quite a bit darker than Jim's paler tones; forming a marvelous contrast to Blair's eyes.

"Like honey and ivory," Blair whispered almost against his will, well aware he sounded like an idiot. Worse, his eyes were stinging, the way they did when his emotions were intensely stirred. Jim and Walter were so beautiful together he couldn't help himself. "I want you to see it. Both of you. Look. Walter, touch Jim. Touch his chest. Show him, look at yourselves."

Walter hid a smile in the back of Jim's neck and wondered just where submissive Blair had gone because there was nothing but _'Orders Mister do it now!'_ in that slightly hoarse, surprisingly deep voice.

What amused him the most was his eagerness to obey.

"There's been a change in the chain of command, I see," he murmured in a barely-there voice, pleased when Jim merely smiled and leaned further into him, shifting enough to turn his face into Walter's neck and breathe in.

"That's Blair," Jim agreed softly.

"He's right. Look at us."

Walter was transfixed by the sight in the looking glass, almost hypnotized by the way his hands looked slowly moving over the exquisite planes of Jim Ellison's chest. Jim was leaning against him even harder now, head resting on his shoulder. Jim's back bowed a little, chest pushed into his touch while that taut ass cradled his cock so faithfully Walter knew he could come from this alone. It looked and felt so good that Walter couldn't refuse what Blair wanted, but their youngest lover wasn't going to get things his own way completely.

"Touch yourself where I touch Jim," he said, turning them slightly to one side, so they could both clearly see Blair's reflection as well as their own.

Walter skimmed his hands down Jim's chest, thumbs brushing over Jim's nipples, which were already tight and hard. Jim was masculine perfection given form, but with Walter standing there touching him they became art. Walter suddenly understood why Blair had been so moved earlier by the sight of him and Jim together. His own large workingman's hands looked very good moving over Jim Ellison's elegantly carved pectorals ... but the way the man felt was even better.

"Your skin is incredibly soft," he murmured, stroking Jim again, splitting his focus between watching Jim respond and watching Blair mimic his actions. Blair hummed low in his throat, approvingly, hips twitching a little when Jim let out a low sound, his eyes fixed on Blair.

Jim was in sentinel heaven, and couldn't bother with coherent speech. Every sense was being satisfied, the scent of mutual arousal thick enough to taste. Sight and sound and touch combined had his nervous system spooling up to fly high. Blair was his anchor, his little noises and wanton appearance and heady, musky scent balancing the overwhelming pleasure of Walter's body against his skin and the way he looked in Walter's arms.

Blair was right. He and Walter were beautiful together.

"Touch yourself, Blair," Walter ordered in a silky baritone that rumbled through Jim's body, setting off their own fires. One callused palm slid upwards over his throat, fingertips skimming his bottom lip.

Jim watched Blair obey, mouth opening, tongue darting out to tease a fingertip ... and sighed at the salt-clean flavor of Walter's skin. Walter dragged a nail lightly over Jim's lip, his free hand coming around to smooth down Jim's body, thumb dipping into Jim's navel.

Jim groaned, both at the sight of Walter doing it to him, Blair doing the same to himself, and the way it all felt. It was almost too much.

Almost.

That hand slid down over his pelvis to the join of his thighs, which he parted automatically, adjusting his stance. Walter cupped his scrotum carefully, weighing his balls and caressing them gently ... while Blair displayed his own heavy sac with equal care.

Blair's cock looked painfully hard, pre-ejaculate making the swollen red head glisten, and Blair made a soft noise that could have passed for a whimper.

"God, god," Jim whispered, staggered. Watching Blair duplicate what Walter was doing made him feel like he was inside Blair, feeling what Blair felt, their nerves resonating in sync. Blair's eyes looked a bit wild, and Jim could sympathize, wanting nothing more than to bend over and let those busy fingers open him. "Waaaalter..."

"Oh, I know, handsome Jim," Walter crooned into one elegant ear, enjoying himself immensely. "Such beautiful boys, so hot and needy." He tugged at one stiff little nipple and lightly fisted Jim's cock, making the man in his arms buck and sway, careful to keep his fingers curled loosely enough to make it a tease and not push either man over. "You'll be heaven to fuck."

"Oh, shit," Blair swore, giving his balls a vicious tug. The sight was enough to make Jim wince, his own arousal backing down a notch, and he sucked in a harsh gasping breath to help clear his head.

"Hair trigger, Chief?" He rasped, grateful when Walter stopped petting him and merely held him ... although the hard cock rubbing up and down his crack was making him nuts.

Blair gave them a strained grin, clamping his hands on the arms of the chair as if it was the only way to keep from jerking himself to completion.

"I used to have some self-control, believe it or not."

"Maybe you need to quit worrying about staying in control," Walter said over Jim's shoulder, gaze so scorching on Blair Jim could literally feel it go by the side of his face. "Get that sweet ass ready, Blair."

"Yes, Sir," Blair murmured, slicking his fingers and circling his hole, carefully avoiding his cock.

"God," Jim breathed, sure that was just about the hottest damned thing he'd ever seen, especially when Blair began to bury the tip of one blunt finger. "Oh, jeez. God."

"I know," Walter whispered in his ear. "He's fucking beautiful and he doesn't even know it." Walter lubed his fingers and stroked along the valley of Jim's cleft, teasing over Jim's hole. "We're gonna show him."

"I can't- god oh fuck that's- yeah. Oh, oh, yeah. Good. More."

Jim wasn't even listening to himself. His eyes wanted to roll up in the back of his head but he couldn't stop watching Blair finger himself while Walter was preparing him.

"Shit, Jim, you're killing me, here," Blair managed, fighting to keep his fingertips off his prostate and his other hand off his cock. Who knew Jim would be such a talker? Every incoherent sound made it clear what Walter was doing. It was just as clear that Jim was loving it -- squirming into it, gasping and moaning and taking Walter's fingers with greedy enthusiasm while he vocalized his enjoyment.

"Get on the bed, Blair. Kneel and brace yourself against the headboard so Jim can fuck you while I fuck him."

"Saving time by being direct, Walter?"

"You gonna try to tell me you don't like it?"

"No, I can't tell you that," Blair said, sliding his fingers out of his glistening ass and moving towards the head of the bed, looking at Walter over his shoulders. "I like it a lot, in fact."

"Get your ass on that bed, boy."

"Yes, Sir."

Blair crawled onto the bed, pale ass high before he grabbed the headboard and knelt up. Walter groaned softly in his ear and Jim tugged at his own balls, unbearably aroused by the sight when Blair's back arched, ass tilted up and thighs spread, hair wild as Blair flung it back and looked at them over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ," Walter said and spared him the trouble of articulating. Jim let out the breath he discovered he was holding and blinked. "Ellison, are you blind?"

Apparently, he was an _idiot_ , Jim thought a bit dazedly, feeling and watching Blair's skin flush as a blush crawled over those high cheekbones. He could see Blair's erection hanging heavy with arousal, scrotum tightening under his eyes, long muscles twitching under smooth skin, smell the scent of Blair's need for him.

"Blind and stupid," he admitted hoarsely, moving to Blair's side. He couldn't _not,_ kneeling at the head of the bed beside Blair and touching his face. "You look like my best fantasies, Chief."

Blair stared into his eyes for a moment then nuzzled into Jim's light touch, a growing smile brightening his entire face.

"Makes us even, man."

"That's sweet," Jim said, smiling back.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda sweet on you. Now get with the program here and fuck me," Blair ordered gently, tongue flickering over the tips of Jim's fingers, making Jim's cock throb like there was a direct line from one to the other. He gasped as Blair did it again, lips closing gently over his first and second finger, Blair's tongue rasping the sensitive pads.

"Oh god oh fuck Chief Blair that's- feels good, feels good," Jim was dying with how good it felt, his cock aching in arrhythmic, ball-tightening pulses that were trying to warn him he could – _would_ – come from no more than this if he didn't get his fingers out of Blair's mouth.

Fortunately, Blair drew back on his own.

"I want you in me when you come."

"Not helping, Chief," Jim gritted, fighting to dial it down.

"Walter, how's the view?" Blair asked, aware Jim needed somewhere else to focus. "Could we like, do gay porn, or what?"

"I wish. I might buy some, then," Walter said, grinning broadly.

Blair realized that the other man was genuinely happy for them. It gave him a warm rush of affection for their patient lover, and he found himself laughing quietly.

"Goes both ways, Walter. I'd love to see you in a leather 'zine."

"Blair, Blair." Walter knee-walked up from the foot of the bed, stopping behind them, one knee pressed between each of their own. "You're a deep one."

Walter ran a hand down Blair's back, not willing to touch Jim until the guide's attitude said it was okay for his sentinel.

Walter was a smart man, and he'd begun to recognize the pattern behind Blair's episodic bouts of patter and shifts in behavior. Blair Sandburg might enjoy playing the bratty submissive, but it wasn't going to happen at the cost of Jim's comfort.

Walter didn't want it that way, in any case.

"You look at those pictures? You dream about being a Master, or having one, boy?" He rubbed his hand over that fine, firm ass then drew back his hand to try a little swat, only to find his wrist caught in an iron grip.

"You don't hit him," Jim said. For a cold second Walter could see death in those glacier-blue eyes. The nerves in his wrist went numb with pain and he froze automatically.

"Jim." Blair's hands went to Jim's head, turning Jim's gaze on his. "Let Walter go. He wasn't going to hurt me. I- I, uh, sometimes I like to be spanked during sex, and Walter recognizes that, okay? Let him go, man."

Blair said something Walter couldn't hear but could clearly lip-read as "Stand down, sentinel" then Jim released him. The blood started flowing back into pressure-points, making his wrist ache twice as much for a few heartbeats before easing to nothing.

That he wasn't actually damaged was a tribute to Jim Ellison's skill and training, Walter supposed wryly, sorry he'd elicited what looked like the unthinking response of sentinel instinct. Mulder's report on the Barnes investigation had made it clear those instincts could get out of control.

"I should have asked first. Forgive me," Walter said to Jim as Blair checked over his wrist. "I'm all right."

"I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't mean to ... be so rough," Jim said in return, his faintly shocked demeanor confirming that he hadn't thought about what he was doing but had merely reacted. He touched Walter's wrist while Blair supported it, fingers dancing over Walter's skin in a way that was quickly making Walter forget anything had ever hurt.

"You were just coming to my rescue," Blair said, winking at Walter. "My Blessed Protector."

"Chief. I didn't- It just-"

"Jim, shh. It's okay. We're okay, right, Walter?"

"Yeah. More than. It was just reflex. You must have been a hell of a soldier, Jim Ellison," Walter said, repossessing his hand so he could give Jim's shoulder a firm squeeze.

Jim's face heated, but he relaxed under Walter's touch. Walter decided to ignore Blair's barely audible sigh of relief and moved his hand to the back of Jim's neck, massaging lightly.

"I think we need to make it up to you, Walter," Blair announced, giving Jim a speaking glance that Jim returned in kind.

With no further warning, Walter found himself flat on his back on the bed with Jim and Blair lying over him, holding him down. Jim was resting one of his hands over his head on the pillow while Blair did the same with his other; the two of them quirking wicked grins in his direction.

"Leave them there, Walter," Blair said, scooting until he could look down directly into Walter's eyes. "Can you do that?"

"I can do whatever you want, pretty Blair," Walter managed a little hoarsely, since Jim's hand was wandering around his chest exploring while Jim's hard thigh rubbed over his re-awakening cock.

Blair licked his own lips then licked at Walter's, dipping in to briefly taste his mouth.

"'Pretty'? Walter, Walter. Can't you think of a manlier word?"

Blair scraped his face against Walter's, letting their light evening stubble rasp together. Walter sighed then and simply let go, putting himself in their hands.

"Damned pretty," Walter teased, helping himself to a few of the winding curls of hair that were tickling over his fingers and tugging. Blair grinned at him for a moment then kissed him again, deeply this time, tongue sliding against his in a luxurious glide.

Jim discovered his nipples, pinching them with just enough pressure. Walter simply hummed his approval, especially when Blair's mouth moved toward his ear and teeth nibbled at his jaw. Very soon, Walter found himself gasping as the two of them played his body relentlessly, his noises turning into low moans as Jim and Blair started traveling down his body, one on each side.

"Tasty," Blair breathed, licking one nipple then blowing on it while stroking Walter's abs, fingers delicate on a fading tracery of scars. His bright eyes pierced Jim's over the broad expanse of Walter's chest. "You suck?"

"Been a while," Jim admitted, mouthing his grin around Walter's other nipple.

"How about a refresher course?" Blair scooted down even further, painting a stripe up the underside of Walter's cock with a wet tongue before winking at Jim. "Watch this. You just open your mouth, relax your jaw, and swallow," he said, taking Walter's cock almost to the root in one swift gulp.

Walter let out a strangled groan, his hips thrusting involuntarily.

"Fuck," Jim whispered as Blair handled Walter's reaction without gagging. Blair slowly pulled off Walter's cock with an audible slurp, lightly palming Walter's balls as he blew on the slit and leered at Jim.

"It's a gift. I'll show you."

"Fuck," Jim swore again, helpless to keep from repeating himself as he imagined Blair doing that to him. Neither he nor Walter were average-sized, but Blair made deep-throating look easy.

Walter made a protesting noise and opened his eyes to glare at Blair.

"Who said you could quit, boy?"

"Sorry, Sir."

Blair fluttered geisha eyelashes at Walter and lowered his head, lush mouth enveloping Walter's cock once again.

The fact that Blair was enjoying himself immensely didn't escape Jim's notice, and wasn't that just like Blair? When he found something he enjoyed doing, he threw himself into it with his whole heart and did it as well as it could possibly be done. By anybody.

"You're a perfectionist," he murmured, startling Blair so much he stopped what he was doing to stare at him, taking Walter in hand.

"Jim, man, you just now finding that out? I suppose the apparent lack of organization threw you, huh?" Blair tipped his head to one side and shot Jim a half-smile that Jim felt all the way to his balls.

Walter was grateful for the distraction, needing the time to gather back his shattering self-control. It had taken just about everything he had not to come down Blair's throat. He didn't want to be finished too soon. It had been a near thing – something Blair, with his obvious expertise, had respected.

"You suck dick better than anybody I've ever known," Walter remarked hoarsely and gave a rusty chuckle. "Jim Ellison, you are one lucky motherfucker."

"Believe me, I know," Jim said, smiling at Blair with a happy, slightly silly smile that just knocked Blair flat. Blair sucked in his breath and let it out slowly, his own smile spreading even as he felt himself blush. Jim only beamed brighter, obviously pleased by his reaction.

"But I have to tell you, Chief, there's no way I'll last as long as Walter," Jim confided in a warning tone, his hand petting Walter's chest gently.

Walter snickered, feeling a touch of justifiable pride about that, considering the sacrifice he'd made by withholding his orgasm earlier.

Blair laughed out loud then, throwing back his head and letting it roll out like he hadn't done for longer than Jim wanted to remember. Walter touched his face and Jim glanced over to briefly meet the understanding in those dark chocolate eyes.

"He is a miracle. You _are_ a lucky man, Jim," Walter added very quietly as Blair grinned at them both, face shining with humor as his chortles began to taper away.

"Yes, I am, and I'll never forget it again," Jim said, kneeling up to catch Blair's face in his hands. "I have to taste that laugh," he told Blair simply, watching startled joy leap in Blair's eyes as Jim joined their mouths, kissing Blair deeply ... diving into that hot chamber and savoring the clean salt-musk tang of Walter and the sweetly addictive flavor of Blair himself.

Blair's mouth was so hot and welcoming that Jim felt instantly yanked out of his head, sense memory taking him right back to the powerful ecstasy of coming with Blair's kiss earlier. The memory echoed through every part of him so strongly it was like it was happening all over again. Jim parted their lips with a gasp, yanking himself out of a near-zone just barely in time to prevent his body from automatically following the remembered sensations.

"God, Blair, your mouth. Wicked, decadent, tempting, beautiful mouth." Jim licked over Blair's lips, keeping the contact shallow. "I have dreamed of having your mouth on me, Chief. Woke up with the sheets wet so many nights."

Jim ran his hands through that hair, tipping Blair's head back and baring Blair's throat ... biting gently on the sharp edge of Blair's jaw, loving the way the rough warm skin tasted damp with sweat.

"Ohhh," Blair breathed as all his small lingering uncertainties faded away. Limp with surrender, the only things holding him up were Jim's touches and kisses.

Walter lifted himself on his elbows to watch Jim and Blair. He'd never considered himself much of a voyeur, but lying between them as he was, he couldn't help but be one. They were beautiful men, so in love it made them transcendent and Walter felt privileged to see them like this; at this point in their relationship ... in the first incredible moments of a no longer unrequited devotion that was epic enough to satisfy Walter's maternal Russian ancestors.

Watching them made Walter feel good in a way that had nothing to do with his body and everything to do with his soul. _This_ was the kind of love that saved worlds - the kind that made the world worth saving - that gave people a reason for living.

He'd almost forgotten that kind of love existed.

"Hmm," Jim said, lifting his mouth off the love bite he'd sucked onto the side of Blair's neck, just below collar level. Blair was shuddering, his cock angry-dark and leaking pre-ejaculate as his hips twitched. Jim was equally hard and needy. Walter fisted his hands in the sheets to keep himself from touching.

Jim grinned at him.

"Go ahead, catch him. I'm going to spread him out on top of you," Jim said, suiting word to deed and maneuvering Blair bodily into lying backwards over Walter's torso, his face close enough to Walter's for kisses, which left his chest bowed and his throat as vulnerable as his groin. Walter threaded their hands together and held Blair to his chest, nuzzling just under Blair's ear.

Blair was panting, the automatic tension in his body easing as he grew to trust Walter's strength. He then squirmed into Walter, making himself comfortable, his little shifts and wiggles nearly driving Walter insane with impatience to fuck.

Walter gasped as he felt Jim take hold of his erection, spreading a gloss of lube over it before feeding it through Blair's firm inner thighs. Walter let out a grunt as the pure pleasure in this position rushed over him; hips flexing once.

Blair moaned, melting all over Walter like good chocolate, and Walter found himself grinning despite his arousal, parting Blair's thighs with his own legs before he could forget why he didn't want to come yet.

"You've got yourself an erogenous zone there, don't you, pretty Blair. I bet you'd like to be fucked up against the wall. I can see Jim's hands on your thighs, holding you open for him as he thrusts up inside your sweet hot ass-"

"Oh GOD!" Blair stiffened then started to writhe, his voice breaking off in a harsh wail.

By craning a bit, Walter could see Jim sucking Blair's cock; hands and mouth prolonging Blair's pleasure and drinking him down. Jim Ellison was plainly no amateur at the act, either, Walter distracted himself by noticing. Blair was panting out a weak little "oh, oh, oh," that was bypassing Walter's ears and going directly to his dick, making his balls ache. Blair's hot, sweaty weight was its own torment, his silky skin slick against Walter's entire front, body still trembling intermittently as Jim lifted his head and smiled at Walter.

"Walter, you're evil. You started that," Blair finally managed, then drooped a lazy grin Jim's way. "And you were pretty fucking good at finishing it, Jim. Yay me." His sated tone was so blatantly self-congratulatory that both Jim and Walter had to laugh.

Walter couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much in bed. Or out of it, for that matter.

Blair tipped his head back and managed to meet his eyes.

"I think you need to fuck Jim now, Walter, while Jim comes up my 'sweet hot ass'."

Jim groaned his appreciation for this plan while Walter swore under his breath, fighting the urge to grab Blair's hips and pull him down a few inches.

"Brat," he growled softly, releasing Blair, who slid off and twisted, until he was on his side facing Walter. Blair grinned at him, an expression Walter found remarkably sultry, before Blair scooted back to make a gap between them.

"Jim?" Blair held out one hand.

"My turn in the middle?"

Jim took Blair's hand and knee-walked into the space Blair had made, unable to resist and equally unable to stop smiling. He let Blair and Walter position him where they wanted, and soon found himself on his side, ass spooned into Walter's groin, while Blair was touching his front; petting his face, stroking his neck and chest, passing curious, learning fingers over his nipples and abs.

"Oh, God, there's no way I'm gonna last," he complained with rough humor as Walter's hand smoothed over his hip and dipped behind his thighs.

Blair snickered, unceremoniously lifting Jim's upper leg to rest over his own thighs, opening Jim to Walter's gentle explorations. It all felt so good that Jim had to wonder if he'd survive his next climax, particularly when a slick finger slid into his ass.

Blair must have seen the sudden fear pass through his eyes. Blair knew how wide open his senses were right now.

Blair stared into Jim's eyes, reassuring him, steadying him, like he always did.

"Don't worry. I've had to come to terms with my own lack of control where you and Walter are concerned," Blair teased between easy kisses, hands cradling Jim's face. Blair could see the remaining anxiety in Jim's gaze and thought he could guess at its source. "It'll be okay. I won't let you zone," he added for Jim's ears alone. His sentinel sighed and relaxed that much more.

Walter gentled his own hands, moving slower, lighter ... earning a sharp glance from Blair that assessed him with lightning perception, stripping his soul bare. _You know. You know Jim's a sentinel_ shone in those blue eyes as clearly as the sudden threat behind them. _If you hurt him in any way I will make you beg for death._

Shit, he'd seen that look too many times not to recognize it.

"What do you need from me, for him?" Walter asked, acknowledging a number of things with the question.

Jim, whose arousal had been doused the instant Blair had indicated a reason to fear – not that anyone but another sentinel would have known – tensed.

Walter felt it and reluctantly withdrew his finger from Jim's hot passage. He kept his hands on Jim's ass, rubbing him lightly.

As if he couldn't bear not to touch. Jim could sense that, too, relaxing again and leaving Blair's judgment to Blair.

Blair shifted to crouch over Jim's upper body, so he could stare into Walter Skinner's eyes. Keeping a hand constantly on his sentinel, Blair unconsciously shielded Jim's face as he threat assessed yet again.

As open as Jim in his own way, letting his focused interest fly, Blair let out the part of him that he rarely allowed free of his cage; allowing instinct to take over. He found himself holding Walter's chin and _looking._

Blair's attention landed on Walter with a palpable touch. Walter began to reassess some suppositions he'd made about Blair Sandburg and the role of the guide. Holding still for that piercing gaze wasn't exactly the easiest thing he'd ever done.

Blair smiled into Walter's eyes, genuinely reassured.

Darkness there, yes, the shaman in Blair saw it, but far less than the light. This was a complicated man. A man who guarded his heart. A man who was being very honest with much more than his body and not afraid to admit it. A man of honor, with whom Blair was comfortable to be around. A natural Protector, with a capital P. A man who was so like Jim but like _him,_ too. Walter wasn't a guide but he was so intuitive about body language and nonverbal cues that he could pass for one at need.

There were few people on Blair's 'comfortable to be around list'. There were even fewer on his 'trust with Jim's life' list, but as Walter Skinner met his forthright examination, Blair could see this man met his criteria for both, which put him in rare company indeed.

Blair found his posture easing.

"I like you, Walter. You seem to appreciate the guide's place in the sentinel's life. I like this." He nodded at Walter's absent fondling of Jim's ass and spoiled his semi-serious tone by snickering at the end, feeling Jim huff a laugh into his thigh. "What you're doing is fine, isn't it, Jim?"

"Very fine. Just out of curiosity, where do you think the guide's place ought to be, Chief?"

Jim smiled against Blair's warm skin as Blair laughed inside again – and how Jim could _feel_ that was freaking Jim out a little - but he ignored the weird factor and tried to just enjoy Blair's reaction to his question.

His sense of Blair's emotions was all mixed up with his recognition that Blair trusted Walter Skinner and so did he, for that matter, or they never would have come this far to begin with. Jim trusted Walter with Blair – obviously - and as far as Jim was concerned, that said it all. If he could do that, he could also trust Walter with his abilities.

And anyway, what was one more thing naked between them?

"My place is where ever I want it to be, of course," Blair said with a grin in his voice that Jim could hear.

"Of course," he said, rubbing his face against Blair. "Where _do_ you want to be?"

"With you buried up my ass. Walter's right about that, too. Smart man. It's where you belong. But don't assume I won't top occasionally."

"Chief, I would never assume that," Jim said, rubbing back into Walter's strong legs. "I'm not arguing, believe me. I'm gonna be happy to go along with whatever you want for the next fifty or sixty ye- ah, yeah, Walter. That's- yeah there fuck god yes good."

"Oh god, I want you in me while you're babbling like that," Blair said, twisting about and lying down; rubbing his ass onto Jim's cock, which had firmed back up rapidly under Walter's prostate-massaging, stretching fingers.

Walter's own cock jumped and re-filled from its half-erect state. He'd never gone completely soft, despite the genuine recognition of the danger he was in should he injure or betray either sentinel or guide.

His libido, Walter was faintly ashamed to admit, thought danger was as hot as it ever had.

Oh, well. A man had to have his kinks.

Pulling out of Jim carefully – to Jim's moan – Walter dried his fingers on the edge of the towel and handed Blair the lube and a condom.

"Get yourselves ready. Jim, it's your show to run. You start penetrating Blair first and when you're ready – if you're ready-"

"Trust me, Walter, I'm ready," Jim practically snarled, shaking a bit as Blair's hands worked on preparing his cock. "Blair, you need more-"

"Babe, trust me when I tell you the only more I need is your cock up my ass."

"God, Chief, would you stop talking dirty? You're making me- me, god, Blair- Ah! No, not you, Walter, sorry, please don't stop don't stop oh shit oh _Blair_ my _god_ oh _god_ that's- you're so- so tight."

Blair made a noise then that was somewhere between a moan and a sob.

"Jim, god, man, so long, so long. Dreamed of having you in me."

"No! Walter! Don't let me come!"

Walter tugged lightly at Jim's balls, pausing – with iron restraint - in the act of sliding his own cock inside Jim Ellison's equally hot sweet ass, those clasping satin walls sucking away his self-control.

"Thanks," Jim breathed, his orgasm staved off for the moment. Barely. "Blair, I say this to you out of love. Shut up. If you say one more word I'm going to come. And oh, god, please be still for a few seconds."

"Me! Okay, okay," Blair said, turning his face into the crisp sheet and fighting to hold himself motionless. Every incremental little push drove Jim's thick cock deeper inside him, searing him with pleasure from the inside out, and he wanted nothing more than to lunge back onto it.

Jim was filling so much more than his body, the shockwaves throbbing outwards to the barrier of Blair's skin and then rebounding along his spine, heading straight for his balls, even while his mind fell stunned to the side of the road, struck head-on and blasted right out of the driver's seat.

Fighting his body, Blair shivered as various sets of nerves tingled – fasciculations, the little tremors were called, he thought to himself rather desperately. They were symptomatic of his extreme arousal, making his skin twitch in patches over his back and shoulders and quite beyond his control.

He wanted this so much it was frightening. It didn't matter how many times he'd already come. This was _it_ for him, after having longed so for Jim to fuck him. Blair suspected his ancestors knew how much he'd ached for Jim to take him at last.

And god help him, Walter Skinner was doing the same to Jim, Blair could feel it happening like the sensations were transmitting directly into his own skin through Jim's.

Blair wanted Walter too, which made him wonder briefly if he was being selfish and greedy. He decided pretty quickly _hell no._

This whole thing felt to Blair like some kind of honking big reversal of bad Karma; a gift from the universe to say _'Hey, sorry, Sandburg, life kinda bit ya on the ass lately and We wanna make it up to ya!'_ The precious reward of Jim's love had become Blair's heart and soul; Jim's physical expression of his love for Blair every thing he'd ever wanted and _'Oh yeah, we're giving you a bonus!'_

Walter's presence was certainly prized. Blair wallowed in wanting them both, drenching himself in the pure physicality of the moment ... relaxing so completely to Jim's slow progression that he sped it up quite a bit more than Jim intended.

Jim could feel it – _feel_ Blair - wanting Walter and him. He moved Walter's big hand to Blair's cock while he began rocking in and out of Blair, unable to keep himself from moving. Blair wanted to feel Jim, wanted to feel Walter moving Jim into him, and Blair was nearly insane with Jim's previous order to remain still.

Blair was trembling with effort and beautiful with it, which wasn't helping Jim maintain his own near-to-shattering self control. Jim's senses were wide open, telling him everything at a primal level of understanding that was close to making him feel psychic. He wasn't just feeling his reactions, but theirs, too, and they were pouring through Jim's perception in a tsunami of input that could merit its own scale.

Walter was invading him with the ease of a born conqueror, taking him over in a blistering rush of controlled grace and power. Jim wanted to howl with Walter's earthy, pleasured triumph at making a place for himself inside Jim. Jim could smell it; that pure alpha scent seeping into his skin in synesthetic flashes of light.

Jim gasped and sought his touchstone, thrilling vicariously to what Blair was experiencing, Blair out of his head as he rarely was and mentally writhing as Jim filled him. Jim's focus shifted, showing him that Blair the shaman was getting a lot more than just physical delight. Jim trembled with the mental rush Blair was feeling from all three of them, as real as the evidence of his other five senses.

It was intoxicating. Powerful. The kind of thing that ought to be offered up to Spirits and shouted from rooftops. His sense of Blair's spirit soared through Jim's mind like an internal sunrise, tuning his perceptions until he could _hear_ Blair's soul sing – vibrating through Jim at some level that was usually beyond even his ears.

Jim let what he heard anchor him, keeping him in the present while his senses spiked painlessly again. He'd never known spikes could feel good – and he'd certainly never expected to feel this safe in letting his senses do whatever they wanted.

And oh god, but his senses wanted. Walter's cock felt huge in Jim's ass and so damned good that Jim couldn't hold back a greedy whimper. His rhythm becoming unsteady as Blair's ass welcomed more and more of his aching cock, accepting him into impossible tightness and heat.

The part of Jim that set himself to watch over Blair helped him hang on. It was still a near thing. He was shuddering, feeling his own and Blair's perceptions cascading over him along with Walter's, too ... straining to keep his motions gradual for all their sakes.

His absolute confidence that Walter wouldn't take him any further or faster than he wanted to go was its own intense thrill.

Jim let himself revel in his sense of touch, moving even slower for several long minutes. Walter's breath stuttered against his upper back, as Walter's forehead fell against the nape of his neck, the heavy weight another anchoring distraction.

Blair's body was quivering next to him, abs twitching under his palm, ass giving a tiny little shimmy that made Jim's hips want to dance. Jim doubted Blair even knew he was doing it. They were all hot and sweaty and flushed; Blair and Walter were sliding against his skin and he could smell and hear the way they sounded, the air thick enough to taste.

He couldn't take much more. It was time to bring it home.

"Blair, Blair love this love you so good this is sooo good. Love your ass. Love fucking it and god love being fucked. Walter's so good, babe. Big. I feel that big in you?"

Kicked closer to the edge and biting one fist to stifle shouts of pleasure, Blair _still_ managed not to move – mostly – and silently screamed his joy. _Yes yes Jim you feel big so big in me at last your cock in my ass so big so good so hard so hot so high yes Jim more want more fuck hard hard want you-_

"Jesus, Blair, I can _still hear_ you!"

Jim's hips surged forward involuntarily, burying his cock balls deep in Blair with the hardest thrust he'd given yet. The head of his cock nailed Blair's prostate before skittering off, accuracy that had Blair keening through his nose, both of them right _there_ with a sudden wild force that made Jim do it again, rocking hard onto Walter's cock so he could plunge into Blair.

Jim's nerves fired in that glorious pulse of heat that comes just seconds before implosion.

"Blair. Blair can't- I can't last you're too good so tight so hot ah god Walter, yes that's oh god Blair he's hung so good hot like you god Walter harder Blair oh Blair..."

"Shit!" Walter cursed roughly, slick fist closing tighter on Blair's cock when that rigid bar of flesh twitched helplessly in his grasp. Walter was right there as well, his balls already drawing up to shoot. His arousal was heightened by that desperate voice – and Jim's ass fucking onto his cock was murdering Walter's control – sending Walter into pre-orgasmic tremors as he finally bottomed out and shoved Jim harder into Blair.

Jim groaned right along with Walter.

"I can't!" Blair cried out, breaking at last, hips jerking towards Walter's hand and then back onto Jim's cock as he gave a low sob. "It's too good too fucking good Jim god man grab my hips and FUCK ME HARD!"

Grabbing Blair's hips, Jim fucked Blair as ordered, hard – nailing Blair's prostate repeatedly and impaling himself on Walter's big cock with every counterstroke. He was grunting like he was being shot every time Walter rubbed against his own prostate, each bright shock of ecstasy killingly good.

Beyond thought, Jim let himself drown in the hot waves of his impending orgasm, washing over him like high tide, implacable. Certain.

Held at the peak so long it was almost painful, Jim heard his own voice shouting from outside his head as the tension coiling in his body abruptly uncurled.

"BLAIR! WALTER! YES! NOW!"

Jim began convulsing in Walter's arms. Walter roared, deafened by his own climax, coming so hard he distantly worried about aneurysms. Each heavy throbbing surge he pounded into Jim Ellison's ass while jacking Blair's cock to the same bass beat, feeling Blair swell and pulse in his grip, Blair's scant slippery come slicking a path through his fingers.

Blair was wailing, his ass clamping down on Jim's cock in arrhythmic spasms that Walter could feel echo on his own flesh. The sensations were so intense he was flattened by them, unable to do more than hold both his lovers and shudder with them through the timeless duration of their shared climax.

In the last of his passion, Jim closed his teeth on the back of Blair's neck and heard Blair's noises thin to a genuine low scream. Walter kept moving in Jim like Jim was moving in Blair, each thrusting stroke prolonging the sensations until all three of them felt completely obliterated with pleasure.

It took them a while to stop shaking.

Some time later, Blair turned, tended to Jim, and lay back down to face Jim and Walter, staring at them both with a still-dazzled gaze that made Walter want to laugh.

"So good," Jim mumbled, gradually letting his sense of touch level out before Walter withdrew. He stared into Blair's bright, wondering eyes. "I love you, Chief."

"I love you too, Jim," Blair answered very quietly, knowing all of Jim's senses needed a few moments to settle.

With no more notice than that, Jim let himself drowse into a light doze, senses briefly shutting down for a proverbial cat nap.

This was another demonstration of trust that both Blair and Walter appreciated and felt awed by.

Moving without haste, Walter pulled out of Jim and took care of the condom. He drew his lovers to him and held them gently when he was done, one arm pillowing Jim's head and the other thrown over Blair's shoulders.

"Christ almighty, that was wonderful," he said over Jim's head to Blair, using an equally near-silent tone, feeling that sense of privilege again when both men readily relaxed in his arms.

"Walter. You made it very easy." Blair peered at him steadily. "Your knowledge of him-"

"Will go with me to my grave, like a lot of the things I've seen. You have my word. What I read on him was in a personal file, belonging to a former agent who's no longer with the Bureau. No one else will see it."

"The agent?"

"No one else will see it," Walter repeated evenly to Blair's nod.

"I believe you." Blair's eyes smiled his faith in Walter. Walter lifted his hand to the side of Blair's face and gently stroked that strong, prickly jaw. "Thank you."

"My honor," Walter said, meaning it. "Stay? We'll have room service early. You and Jim can shower here and swing by your home for clean clothes before work."

"Sounds good."

Fishing around with his feet, Blair caught the edge of the top sheet and maneuvered it within reach, flipping it over them before Walter even realized his cooling sweat was making him feel a bit chilly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Blair said with a sunny grin, getting up on one elbow to lean over Jim and plant a kiss on Walter's surprised mouth. "This night is one for the record books," he added a bit wryly, turning that grin towards Jim. "In more ways than one."

"I really do have to thank you," Walter said seriously, tucking the edge of the sheet over Jim's shoulder without thinking.

"Now, see, that's why you don't," Blair informed him, waving at Walter's automatic gesture. "You're a good guy, Walter. Your presence here is thanks enough."

"Yes, yes, we're all grateful. Can we go to sleep now, Emily Post?" Jim asked in a raspy growl from between them. "You and Walter are starting to sound like those gophers."

"What?"

"You know, those cartoon gophers."

Blair blinked at Walter, whose brown eyes were laughing at him, although Walter was doing an admirable job of holding it in; that sensual mouth compressed in a firm line.

He drew a fingertip across Walter's bottom lip, making a silent request. Helpless to resist, Walter let his low chuckles rumble out.

They were quickly joined by Blair's.

Jim lay there with his eyes closed, smiling, and wondered if he'd ever heard anything that made him feel more simple happiness.

"It's good to be me," he remarked complacently as he felt Blair lie back down beside him, Blair's breath sweet on Jim's face as it puffed out of Blair in even sweeter giggles – not that Jim was planning to tell Blair something that sappy.

"Yeah, you're the king of the world, James Cameron," Blair teased, kissing his cheek and smiling against his skin.

"How many Oscars did he win that night? I bet I feel better than he did."

"Yeah?" Blair asked, more giggles strangling behind the question.

"Definitely. I got a Blair and a Walter."

When Blair whapped him lightly on the arm, all Jim could do was laugh.

***

Blair awakened in the night to listen to Jim and Walter sleep. They were turned away from him; Jim spooned up behind Walter the way Blair was spooned up behind Jim, their breathing even and shallow and comforting.

Maybe it was some shaman's instinct to wake him while the warriors slept their deepest, Blair mused to himself idly, satisfying himself that all was well.

In his wildest dreams Blair never would have imagined that something like this would happen to him today. When he remembered how unhappy he'd been earlier that morning, so painfully sure that Jim would never see him as a lover...

And now he had two, astonishingly enough.

Blair laughed at himself silently then checked the bedside table clock, giving his own internal clock an order. Two more hours of sleep would put him waking thirty minutes before the alarm ... and that's when he wanted to awaken.

He could give two good morning blow jobs in half an hour.

Easy.

He was looking forward to showing Jim and Walter who was king.

***  
End  
27 Nov 05


End file.
